The Dragon of Konoha
by DanialArceus
Summary: When Minato's children pass the Gennin exams, he knows that their Instructor must be capable so he brings the most capable Shinobi he knows, Dragon. But as he calls him, he realizes that he has been neglecting Naruto. Soon he is in for a shock. Jiongu/ Somewhat Op/ Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan Naruto. Minato Kushina alive. Naruto has siblings. Orochimaru and Kakuzu good.
1. Team Placement

**Note : I own nothing in the story.**

" Human Talking"

' _Human Thinking_ '

 **" Bijuu, Demon or Summons Talking"**

 **'** _ **Bijuu, Demon or Summons thinking**_ **'**

Jutsu

AN: I have changed Jiongu a bit to suite my story.

* * *

A sun shined over Konoha. Civilians and Shinobi alike moved around the Hidden Village. Watching them all was the famed Hokage Monument. It had faces of the four Hokages of the village. There could only be one Hokage at one time. And our current Hokage is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. He was also known as the Yellow Flash and had a flee on sight order in the Bingo book. He was also famous for his monumental defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, which had attacked the village because it was under a Genjutsu by a masked assailant. Hence he had to divide the power of the Kyuubi and seal it into his four children. Naruto got the soul of the fox while his brother and sisters, Arashi, Naruko and Natsumi got the chakra.

But today he was facing a problem greater than that one. He had to find a Jounin instructor for their team. Natsumi, Naruko and Arashi had passed the Gennin test, tying it as a three-way tie for the Rookie of the Year. And finally he could focus on training his son, Naruto. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered all the time Naruto begged to be trained with his family.

Shaking it off, he focused on the problem at hand. He needed a Jounin Instructor who was capable. And only one came to his mind.

Dragon.

Dragon was a member of the ANBU who had a high success rate. He seemed like the perfect candidate for teaching his children. He called for him and he arrived in a flash of fire. There he stood, wearing a brown trench-coat and black ANBU pants. His hair was shoulder length, yellow at the root and gradually getting white at the tip. He also wore a dragon mask. His reputation was also great. Known as the Dragon of Konoha, he helped in stopping the rumors about the Uchicha clan betraying Konoha and he also saved the Hyuuga clan head's daughter, Hinata Hyuuga.

" What do you require of me, Hokage-sama ?" Dragon asked.

" I need you to be the Jounin instructor for my children." Minato asked him. He knew that Dragon always loved a challenge so there was no need to worry that he would refuse.

Looking at the Hokage, Dragon nodded his head. Minato let out a sigh of relief. He readied the documents, telling Iruka that Dragon was going to be the instructor. "Sir, I would also like to tell you that to train them, I am resigning from my position and would like to become a Jounin." Dragon asked.

" It's okay." Minato told the ex-ANBU captain as he sent the paper to the Academy. " I also need a name, since we need to familiarize our self."

Dragon looked at the Hokage and took of his mask. Minato's eyes widened as he looked at the face of the shinobi in front of him. With cerulean blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face, he flashed a foxy grin before saying " Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Minato just looked at him. The greatest ninja in Leaf was his son. The son whose training he chose to start after his siblings became Gennin. " H-how ?" The Yellow Flash asked. He felt sad. He had hoped that he could get some bonding time with him, but now he had no chance.

" I will tell you at home, tou-saan. I need to get to the others in time for the placements." Naruto told his father as he was about to leave.

" Wait, when is the placement." Minato asked his son.

" In an hour."

"… Crap, I'll never get the paperwork done in time."

Naruto looked at his dad and smiled. " There is one way." Minato looked at him like a hungry man looking at a plate of food. His expression said one thing: ' Tell me please and I'll owe you one'.

Naruto walked over to his father and spoke " Two words : Shadow. Clones." With that he Body-Flickered out by a flash of fire.

Minato looked at the paperwork for a few seconds and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

* * *

In the Academy, there was a ruckus of noise. All the Gennins were talking with their friends about what team they will be placed on. But among them all, only three were most prominent.

Arashi, Natsumi and Naruko. All of them had red hair, just like their mother. Arashi looked just like his father, his hair unkempt. He wore a black jumpsuit. Natsumi's hair fell along her back, reaching her waist. She wore a red jumpsuit. ( **Think just like Sakura's, just red** ) Naruko, on the other hand, kept her hair tied in a ponytail.

With an opening of the door, their sensei came in. Iruka. He had a scar which ran across his face, and he kept his hair in a straight ponytail. " Quite." He spoke. When nobody got quiet, he got pissed off. Using the Big Head Jutsu, he again yelled, " SHUT THE HELL UP." With that the entire class got quiet.

" As you know, you have passed the Gennin exams, so you will be placed into teams of three under an instructor. So let's start. Team 1…."

At that point, the Namikaze siblings began to talk again.

" So, finally, Naruto-niichan can train." Naruko told her siblings. They all felt a pang of guilt as they remembered all the time their brother asked their parents to be trained, but they said that they needed to train his siblings.

" Yeah." Arashi said as Iruka continued.

" I wonder how will he react ?" Natsumi asked them. When they gave her a questioning look, she sighed before speaking," I mean, after we had our fourth birthday, he stopped asking them."

" I bet he'll be excited." Arashi told her.

"Team 6 will be Sasuke Uchicha, Sakura Haruno and Yakumi Kurama. Your Jounin Instructor will be Kakashi Hatake.

Team 7 will be Arashi Namikaze, Natsumi Namikaze and Naruko Namikaze.." Iruka told them.

" Hey, why the hell is my name last." Naruko spoke up.

" And your Jounin Instructor will be… Oh My Kami… Is he ?..."

The siblings could not understand. Why had their teacher started to freak out. " What's wrong sensei ?" Natsumi asked.

Looking at the trio, he smirked so he chose to build up the hype, " Your sensei is known throughout the Elemental Nation by many names, such as the Dragon of Konoha," This brought up the interest of the trio," Also known as Menma the Reaper," They got excited. They all were shaking with excitement. This man was their role model. " But in Konoha he is known as…"

" COME ON TELL US." All three of them yelled.

" He is known in Konoha, and in your house, as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

" You're shitting us, right." Arashi asked.

" I _shit_ you not Arashi. I am surprised. How did you not know that your _brother_ is one of the most deadliest shinobi in the world." Iruka asked them. " And he should be arriving right now."

As Iruka said that, the entire class began to fill with mist. The temperature began to drop steadily. One of the girl, Hinata Hyuuga spoke, " Naru-kun is coming guys." Arashi looked at her. " What ? Can't a girlfriend get excited in seeing her boyfriend."

This got a expression of shock from the siblings. They didn't knew that Naruto had a girlfriend, then a sudden dawn of realization came over them. They didn't knew a single thing about their brother.

As the mist condensed into a human shape, everyone stared in awe. In a flash of fire, Naruto stood before Iruka. Natsumi looked at her brother, who now was their instructor. " Hey, Hina-chan. Still on for the date tonight ?" He asked Hinata.

" Of course, Naru-kun." Said girl replied.

" Kay," Naruto told her happily before looking at his siblings with a smile, " Meet me in Training Ground 44." With that he disappeared again in a flash of fire.

Recovering from the shock, it was Naruko who first spoke, " Well, let's go." With that, the newly formed Team 7 left the Academy and headed towards the Forest of Death.

* * *

Naruto was happy. He felt at home whenever he was in the Forest of Death. Sure, the place had a bad reputation, but that did not meant that it wasn't beautiful as well. This place had been his haven. His childhood. His home away from his house.

He knew it was a great idea choosing this place. Not many people came here so it was a perfect training area. And if the information he was gathering was correct, which it was, this ground would also be used for the Chunin exams. Suddenly, he heard some rustling of leaves behind him. He turned to see that his brother and sisters had arrived as well. Motioning them to come closer into the clearing he was in, he sat down, crossed legs.

As his siblings did the same, he smiled at them, " Well, I know you must be thinking 'what am I doing' and 'how did I became your instructor' so rest assured, once we get home, I will explain everything. Lets introduce each other."

" Uh, sensei, can you show us how ?" Arashi asked his older brother. He couldn't believe it. This person did not seem like Naruto but he was. How much did his family ignored him ?

" Okay, first things first, you must not call me sensei. To you and me, I am just your brother. Nothing more, nothing less." As his siblings nodded, he continued with a foxy smile, " My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Dragon, threads, Hinata-hime and my family." Each of his siblings smiled at that, " What I dislike is people who judge others based on appearance, those who harm my loved one in anyway and those who cannot differentiate between a kunai and the scroll it is sealed in. My hobby is spending time with my Hinata-hime." He then looked up to the sky and let out a happy sigh, " My dream ….. is to make my parents proud of me and to start a family with Hinata-hime."

' _Sooooo, he really does love Hinata._ ' Natsumi thought. " Can we start ?"

Naruto looked at them, " You don't need to, it was just a formality. Since none of you knew anything about me, " A pang of guilt reached them, " So it felt fair that I tell you about me."

Standing up, five masks came from underneath his coat and they began to form shapes. Naruko looked shocked as she was surprised to see things come from his brother's clothes. What had happened to him ?

One of the construct had an Eagle mask. It stood on all fours. The head was white while the body was orange. It had wings which was 10 feet long. " This is Horus, my Wind heart."

Another one had a red Dragon mask. Its entire body had a reptile look. It's face and body was pure red while its wing, which were 8 feet long, had a hint of yellow at the tips. It's feet had black nails, which seemed sharper than a kunai. Its tail had several spikes going along its length. " This is Igneel, my Fire Heart."

The third construct had an electric blue Dragon mask. The mask had several whiskers while the body, which was light blue in colour was 15 feet long. It had blue spikes running along its body, starting from its neck and ending on its tail. It only had two hands which were clawed. " This bad boy right here is Axon, my Lighting heart."

The fourth figure had a mask of an angry clay face. It had a red-brown appearance. It stood on all four but the most dominating fact was that it had huge gorilla-like hands. " This is Golem, my Earth heart."

The final figure had a blue dragon mask. It had several fins and tail. Instead of claws, it had flipper and had blue scales covering its body. " And this here is Orca, my Water heart."

" Your hearts ?" Naruko asked her older brother. She had been confused as to what he meant by his hearts.

" I will explain that later." Naruto replied. " Now what I want you to do is to find the appropriate counters to defeat them." Getting a look of shock from his siblings, Naruto calmed them down and said, " You just need to write it down on these paper and give it to me."

" So we don't have to fight them." Arashi asked him. When Naruto nodded, he yelled, " OH COME ON, we can defeat them easily."

" You do realize that they can easily kill you. This is what I have designed them for." Naruto told his brother, effectively shutting him up. " Well, let's start."

* * *

 _( After 30 minutes)_

Naruto was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. Things were going perfectly. He was teaching his family.

" We're done." Natsumi told him. She was confused as to why her brother was making them do such things.

Looking at the papers, he smiled at them all and called the creatures back. " Congratulations, you all got good marks." Naruko had a look of surprise on her. " Meet me here at 6 tomorrow morning, you can all leave now."

Looking confused, Natsumi asked him, " Uh, can you take us out of here ?"

" Fine." With that he leaded them out of the Forest of Death.

" See you later," Naruto told them before running off," Got a date."

* * *

Minato was worried. How much of his son's life had he neglected. And when he had hoped to teach him finally, he found out that Naruto was already an ANBU captain, not really needing any training of sorts.

Arriving at his home, he was greeted by Kushina. His wife had the same red hair colour which her children had, reaching down to her waist. " What's wrong ?" She asked worriedly.

Minato looked at her, teary eyed, " Remember when we said that we would train Naruto," She nodded, " He doesn't need training."

" What do you mean ?"

" Do you know the Dragon of Konoha ?"

" Yes, you told me all about him."

" Well, I got him to be the kids Jounin Instructor."

" That's great."

" And I found out his name." Minato looked at his wife. " Naruto." Kushina's eyes widened at this. How could this be ? Her son was the ANBU captain and they didn't knew about it.

" We forgot about him. What type of a mother am I ?" She asked herself. " We must make it up to him."

" I hope he could just forgive us." Minato spoke, pulling his wife into an embrace.

" He will. Hopefully." She replied in a whisper.

* * *

The entire family were having dinner. Kushina had cooked her favorite dish, hoping secretly that Naruto would forgive them. Natsumi, Naruko and Arashi had arrived, telling them that Naruto would be late as he had a date with Hinata. This brought another pang of guilt to the parents as they realized that they didn't know a single thing about their son. Soon they had all finished and were waiting for Naruto to arrive.

Soon the door opened and Naruto stepped in. He seemed happy. As he walked past his family, he felt as if several eyes were on him. He turned around to see that everyone were looking at him.

 _CRASH._

Suddenly he was in a hug by his youngest sister, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. She had yellow hair with a slight hint of red. Her eyes were also cerulean blue, just like his was. " Onichan, you're just in time. Can I ride, Shen Long now ?"

" Not now Mito." He told her, ruffling her hair.

" Sochi, we … we came to realize that we have neglected you." Kushina started. " We know we have been horrible parents ….."

" We just want to say that we are sorry for not noticing you." Minato ended, hoping that his son would forgive him. Suddenly he heard laughing.

Naruto was laughing with tears in his eyes. " Seriously. You all think I am angry at you." Naruto wiped his eyes. " I am not. I can never be angry at my family. But if it gives you all any form of relief, you are forgiven." He ended in a smile.

Kushina was crying freely. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. But she suddenly let go when she felt some bumps on his back. " S-Sochi-kun, what happened to your back ?" She asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, except for Mito, who was still hugging her brother.

Naruto sighed sadly before speaking, " It would be best if you all sat down." He looked at Mito, " You too."

When they all sat down, Naruto took a deep breath before starting his story. " It all began when I was four. We all went to the park to play. But when it was the time to leave, you forgot me and when I came home I saw that you had locked the door." Minato and Kushina winced at this. " So I made my way back to the park but I encountered a mob. They wanted to kill me."

" WHAT !?" Minato yelled.

" You see when you revealed that I was the contained for the soul of the Kyuubi, they immediately thought that I was the Kyuubi reincarnate." Naruto then blinked and rubbed his head with a smile. " I think we are getting off topic. Well, one of the civilian had a battle axe which he used on me." Everyone, except for Mito, gasped at that. " When he did, he chopped me apart from waist down."

" S-S-Sochi-kun, I am s-sorry, I couldn't be there for you." Kushina sobbed.

" Anko-chan and Orochimaru-sama found me right after the attack and saved me from the mob." Naruto told them. Suddenly, they all felt grateful to the Snake Sannin. " I was on the brink of death when Ero-Sannin gave the idea to use a Forbidden Kinjutsu. So, in order to save me Hiashi-sama, Fugaku-sama, Orochimaru-sama and Ero-Sannin performed the ritual, saving my life."

" What happened then ?" Natsumi asked, her eyes filled with tears.

" Well, I got my waist back and started my training. Orochimaru-sama brought Kakazu-sensei to train me as he also had the Kinjutsu. An year later, an Uchicha attacked me, in hopes to 'kill the demon'. So in order to protect myself, I subconsciously used the Kinjutsu, called Jiongu, and took his heart. That was when I realized that I made the Sharingan my own. After talking to the Kyuubi, I realized that the Jiongu became my Kekkai Genkai." He continued.

" Wait, what do you mean you made the Sharingan your own ?" Arashi asked.

" Simple, I can now use the Sharingan like any Uchicha. I then went to the Uchicha compound and told them what happened." Naruto told them with a smile, " Well, Fugaku-sama started my Sharingan training with Sasuke. Same thing happened another year later with the Hyuuga's so I started my Byakugan training with Hinata-chan."

" So you have the two dojutsus." Minato asked his son. He couldn't believe it. His son had the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

" Actually, I have three." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Eh ?"

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. When he opened it, everyone gasped as his eyes had purple ripples. Minato was again surprised by his son. He had the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the legendry Rinnegan.

Deactivating the Rinnegan, Naruto continued, " At eight year old, I became a Gennin. At nine, I became a Chunin. In the same year, I was promoted to Jounin. At ten I joined the ANBU and became the captain at eleven." He ended his tale.

" But what about the bumps on your back." Kushina asked her son.

" What I am about to show you will not be pleasant. So just bear with me." He spoke. Slowly, he undid the buckle on the trench coat, " You see, the Jiongu made my body a host for threads. It also gave the ability to steal hearts and make them my own." As he took of his coat, everyone, except for Mito was in shock. He had a stitch running along his waist, chest and along his arms. Kushina started to cry as Minato had tears in his eyes. " This is not the worst part." This brought the attention of everyone. " The hearts I stole had to be kept somewhere." Slowly he turned around. Everyone were in shock.

Minato felt like hurting himself for being such an inconsiderate father. Seven masks were stitched on to his son's back.

" I got the remaining five on my missions." Naruto spoke, facing them again. " Currently I have two fire hearts, two wind hearts, one earth, lightning and water hearts."

Natsumi spoke, her voice filled with emotion, " What do they do ?"

" They make creature !" Mito yelled cheerfully. Everyone looked at her, except for Naruto. They had a look of guilt on their face. Mito knew about Naruto's condition.

" Well, aside from the fact that I can make 'creatures', the hearts also give me an extra life as well." Naruto told them.

" Onichan, you promised me that you will let me ride Shen Long." Mito said.

" Who is Shen Long ?" Naruko asked. She couldn't believe it. Her brother had suffered so much yet they didn't knew about his condition. Naruto leaded them to the backyard of the Mansion they lived in. Suddenly, one of the mask began pulling itself out from his back. When it freed itself, it pulled some thread off him.

Minato and Kushina could only watch as the mask began to form a shape with the threads it had pulled. Naruto put his trench coat on himself just as the construct finished forming. It had a yellow dragon mask with long whiskers. Its body was 20 feet long, 3 feet wide and was colored yellow. It had scales running along its length and had two tiny arms which ended in three claws. It kept itself afloat a few inches" Everybody, saw hello to Shen Long, my second Wind heart." Naruto spoke cheerfully, helping Mito get own the yellow Dragon.

Everybody was stunned at the sight. They could not believe it. Naruto had suffered because of their neglect and still was happy. As Naruto also got on Shen Long, he saw that his family was in shock. " Come on, he will not bit. Get on." As everybody got on the dragon, they couldn't believe they were on a dragon. Though Naruto had constructed the dragon, it was a dragon nonetheless. " Get ready." Naruto yelled as the dragon shot itself into the sky.

Everybody yelled in excitement. As Minato and Kushina were yelling, they looked at each other and realized. This was, finally, an event which they would remember, when they had fun with Naruto.

* * *

When they landed, everyone, except for Minato and Naruto, left to sleep. Minato looked at Naruto as he recalled Shen Long back into his back. " Naruto, I don't know what to say."

" Don't say anything, tou-san, it's alright." Naruto told his father. He had tried telling them throughout the flight that it was no problem. Suddenly two threads appeared before him. Minato could only look at them as one of them entered Naruto's fingertip, whose eyes widened. " I knew it. I knew it."

" What do you mean ?"

" I had a hunch that Danzo was the reason those Uchicha rumors started. But then I began to wonder: ' What did he had to gain from them ?' so I sent several threads after Danzo."

" And what did you find ?" Minato asked. He seemed interested in these threads.

" Danzo continued ROOT even though you made him shut it down." Naruto told his father as Minato's eyes widened. " If you don't believe me, let the thread be absorbed."

Minato pointed a finger at the thread as it entered his fingers, suddenly he was blasted with visions of Danzo walking throughout the ROOT base. Danzo talking to the civilian council as they planned to overthrow the Hokage. Minato felt enraged, knowing that he had a leech within the council.

" Don't worry about it for now. I have made a plan to end Danzo." Naruto told his father as they both walked towards their room. Minato looked at his son, who was smiling at him.

Naruto suddenly found his father hugging him. He knew that they still hadn't forgiven themselves for how they treated him. So he did what any good son could do in this situation: He returned the hug.

As Minato let him go and enter his room, he saw his wife laying on the bed, he felt as if they were on their way towards a perfect family, a complete family.

* * *

 **So many things are different in the story. First of all : Orochimaru and Kakazu are good and live in Konoha. Naruto has four siblings and the story will focus how Naruto will train his brother and his sisters and how will Minato and Kushina make up for the lost time with Naruto.**

 **Well Ja Ne.**


	2. His Mission

**Note : I own nothing in the story.**

" Human Talking"

' _Human Thinking_ '

 **" Bijuu, Demon or Summons Talking"**

 **'** _ **Bijuu, Demon or Summons thinking**_ **'**

Jutsu

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **To clio1111 : There is a reason I did this. In my story, Naruto is the forgiving type, but to a limit. He will forgive his family as he knew something. What that is, you will have to wait and see.**

 **To edo123456 : It isn't a neglect fiction, just a story how parents try to mends the bonds broken. Though I am thinking about making a prequel to The Dragon of Konoha, which will be a Neglect fiction.**

 **To MODdenial : As you should know, I am a bit new to this hobby of writing fanfiction. Hence they will seem a bit rushed, which I will try to tone down. When I get better, I will do a rewrite of this fanfiction.**

 **To dark wolf of death : Same with MODdenial, I am a bit new to this business.**

 **To Spikedmaster290 and Facebreaker17 : Thanks.**

* * *

Days passed by quickly as Team 7, or as the Jounins like to call them, The Dragon's Batch, did D-Class mission, which was another word for chores which the villagers and ninjas alike were too lazy to do.

They had to weed out the grasses, clean the dishes and even the occasional spring cleaning of houses. Though it was for the Gennins to start their life as a Shinobi and Kunoichi, Arashi, Natsumi and Naruko couldn't help but feel useless while doing this.

" The thing I wonder about is that why ARE WE STILL DOING THIS ?" Naruko yelled to no one in particular. She was quick to temper of the trio, senselessly trying to beat Arashi to unconsciousness, who tried to lift her spirits.

Naruto made a mental note to talk to Naruko about her anger issues, while also looked for Jutsus which could help Arashi in staying sane, after the amount of beatings he took. He had no doubt that his head must have been fractured by this time.

" You know, if you let your anger control you, you will wind up dead, Naruko." Naruto told her, " Trust me, ninjas use that in order to lower your guards."

" But what can I do ? Niisan." Naruko whined. " You know that patience is not one of my strongest virtues."

" That's because you were given everything." Naruto stated happily. Naruko winced, knowing that while she was given things, Naruto had to earn them.

The group continued working, with Naruto overseeing their progress. Sure, Natsumi was the intelligible of the group. She always made the best strategies which would give them the quickest success. Arashi and Naruko would usually compete with each other.

Though the mission, clean some old lady's house, was going slowly, Naruto thought of a method which could get this work done faster.

" I have decided that whoever will clean their assigned rooms will get to learn a special jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, from me." Naruto smirked as his plan began to bear fruit. Soon the whole house was clean within the next hour, with Natsumi being the clear winner, much to the disappointment of Arashi and Naruko.

* * *

Soon they were in another clearing of the Forest of Death. They were all dusty from cleaning the house so he used some seals to summon some bathing suits, which he gave to them so they could bathe in the nearby river.

As they came back and Natsumi got ready, he taught them the forbidden jutsu, as he promised his dad that he would teach them when they were ready. " Because you have the Kyuubi chakra, you can use that to a huge amount, like hundreds of clones. Due to my training alone and having the soul of the Kyuubi, I can easily make thousands." Naruto told her. When she nodded, he continued, " What is the good thing about them is that they are solid clones, with memories. They make the best spying material."

Natsumi had a dawn of realization on what Naruto just told her. If what was said was correct, then she could get a month's worth of training done in a day. Seeing as his sister had realized the pros of Shadow Clones, he taught her the hand signs.

" I had to steal the scroll for this Jutsu to get Mizuki-teme out in the open." Naruto told her sister.

" Why would you do that, Onii-chan ?" Naruko asked him.

" My threads found out that he was a traitor to the village. In the end, I had to kill him when I was made Jounin, as that was when we made the plan." Naruto told them as he remembered the whole fight. That was the first time he went on a rage as Mizuki had kidnapped Hinata to use her as a bargaining chip. " That was by far one of the most one sided fights I ever fought."

Naruto then looked at Naruko, " He blinded me with rage, I nearly lost one of my heart." Naruko had a look of shock on her face as she thought that her brother was one of the most level headed person ever. What had Mizuki done ?

" What did the bastard do ?" Arashi asked his older brother/ role model.

" He threatened my precious people." He told them." It was because of that I had to join the Torture and Interrogation unit to release my pent up anger."

The Gennins paled at this. They knew that whoever joined that unit had some kind of sadist nature in them. They looked at their brother, who was smiling. " Let's hope that you never see my methods."

They continued their training for a while, till the moment they heard a rustle of leaves behind them. Suddenly, a blur of dark blue and pink crashed in to Naruto, who grabbed the blur, revealed to be Hinata and kissed her. The Gennins blushed at this.

" What are you doing here Hinata-hime ?" The Dragon asked.

" What, can't I see my boyfriend ?" Hinata pouted, still in Naruto's arms.

" Alright, I give." Was the reply of the blond before he started kissing her again.

" Hey, get a room you two." A new voice shouted, accompanied by a bark. " Damn right Akamaru, at the rate they are going, they will have babies in no time."

This time the couple blushed at the remark. Yes they had planned to get married when they were considered legal adults, but this was just ridiculous. They talked about their future together. Having kids, living together and stuff like that.

" You know, Kiba, you should get a girlfriend." Hinata replied to her friend. " That way, you'll be busy and see what we see."

It was then Kiba came into view, with his ever loyal partner, Akamaru in his hoodie. He was followed by Shino Aburame and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. " So all of you are here for training as well." Naruto asked them.

" Yeah, we figured that doing missions with people we didn't know was important as well." Kiba answered.

So with that they all began performing missions which again required them to clean some houses and stuff like that. Natsumi, on the other hand, was indulged with Kiba on dog care tips. Naruto knew that she had always wanted a dog but due to the fact that his parents were busy training her, she never had enough time to take care of one.

" You know, Natsumi, if you get a nin-dog, you can keep it as a partner and as a pet, like Kiba here." Naruto told her. Her eyes widened. She looked to Kiba with pleading eyes, as if to say that she wanted one.

" We did have a litter just a week ago, if you want one you can ask my mom, Natsumi-chan." Kiba told her.

Naruto smirked. He knew that the Inuzuka had a crush on his sister and his Natsumi always adored Akamaru, petting him whenever she got the chance. If he played his cards well, he could help them become a couple. " Still playing the matchmaker ?" Kurenai asked him. His reputation as a matchmaker started when he helped some two couple realize their love and from that point it escalated. As that happened, he gained another nickname, one which he wished to die down as soon as possible : ' The Love Guru'. He didn't liked it as it had a similar tone to that of his godfather Jiraiya.

" Meh, trying them to find love as soon as possible." Naruto told her, " And by the way you still need to pay me for winning the bet." She sighed at this. She had place a bet against Naruto that he couldn't help Orochimaru and Anko get together. But lo and behold, there they were, already talking about marriage and stuff. Sometimes he wondered whether he had done the right thing, because he could have caused the creation of babies who were as deadly as Orochimaru in combat and as sadistic in nature when tortu- no training, yes training, people as Anko.

He shuddered at the thought alone. " By the way, got to report to tou-san on the chores." He told her before turning to his team, " You can all relax for the day. Natsumi, you can have a dog, as having more than one styles can help you." He spoke seriously, then smiled, " And you love dogs as well."

Natsumi squealed and dragged Kiba, asking him where the litter of puppies were. Kiba silently thanked Naruto for giving him some time to spend with his crush. He had taking a liking to her when he saw her perform. He consulted his mother and Naruto about it, with both of them telling him that he loved her. All she needed was a push in the right direction.

* * *

Team 8 stood in front of the Hokage desk, with Minato finishing all the paperwork via Shadow Clones. He was grateful to his son, who told him the secret of the Hokage. He looked at Hinata Naruto's girlfriend. If what Naruko and Natsumi told him was correct, Naruto even planned on marrying her. He needed to talk with her, just to find how to connect to Naruto better. When he gave them the day off, he stopped Hinata.

" Hinata, I need your help." Minato told her.

" What do you need my help for, Hokage-sama ?" Hinata bowed.

" No need for formalities, Hinata, just call me Minato," Minato told her, " I just need to know how to know Naruto better."

" That is simple, just be there for him." She told him happily. But with a serious look, she continued, " But be warned, Minato-sama, Naruto will forgive you but he has not forgotten the scars he had gotten."

" Yes, I know." Minato told her with a sigh. " That's why we are doing our best to be a complete family. How it should have been." He really wanted it to be a reality, but with Naruto helping them, it wasn't far-off. " You know, Natsumi told me that Naruto really wants to marry you, is that true ?" He asked her, grinning.

Hinata blushed a little before replying, " We wish to get married as soon as we are considered legal adults." She also pulled out a scroll and gave it to her future father-in-law. " Oh, and Naruto-kun wanted to give you this."

" Huh, that quick." Minato murmured, causing Hinata to nod. " Well then, you are invited to dinner." He told her, before wishing her a good day. He looked at the scroll before opening it. His eyes widened and had a mischievous gleam to it.

* * *

Kushina was on a roll, she had to make a feast. After all, it wasn't common that her son's future wife was coming over. She made all his favorite food, along with some cinnamon buns¸ which Hinata liked.

She also made a mental note to ask all of Naruto's likes and dislikes in private, so to be a better mother.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, guess what ? Guess what ?" Her daughter, Natsumi came in.

" What dear ?"

" Nii-san told me to get a nin-dog." Natsumi told her mother, " He says that with more taijutsu styles I can be unbeatable."

" That's true." ' _I wonder if it has to do anything to do with her pet phase._ '

With that, both the mother and the daughter went to the table, with the wide array of dishes, causing everyone else's mouth to water.

* * *

" So, you are telling me that you," Kushina pointed at Hinata, " Will marry my Sochi," she pointed at Naruto, who was sweating bullets, " when you become legal adults, which is at 16 years old ?" When Hinata nodded in confirmation, Kushina replied, " Well, I expect my grandbabies quick."

Naruto and Minato choked on the comment. " K-K-Kushi-chan, what a-are you saying ?" Minato asked his wife. He knew that when his wife had those thoughts, it was best not to interrupt her.

" Hai, I will make sure. Kushina-san." Hinata replied to the red-head. Naruto had a slight nose bleed while his siblings snickered at him.

" Onichan will have a baby." Mito squealed. It was obvious to her where this was headed. " When, when, please tell me." She used the Puppy Eyes Jutsu as she clung onto her brother's sleeve.

" Not now, Mito-chan. Not until we are married." Hinata told her.

" Call me Kushina, or Mom. How much are you planning ?" Kushina asked her. Minato, who was drinking orange juice, spat all of it on Naruto, who made tomatoes look pale in comparison.

" Dozens." Hinata told her. Naruto and Minato so much paled at this that they made Orochimaru look like he had tan.

Sure, him and Hinata talked like this in private, but with their families, it was awkward. As his sibling, except for Mito, were making fun of him, his ' Instructor Mode' kicked in. Looking at his dad, he spoke in a very formal tone, " Hokage-sama, it seems that my team is ready for _that_ S-Ranked mission."

Everyone stopped talking at this point, with Minato having a very serious face but on the inside, he was snickering. He knew what mission his son was talking about. So did Kushina. And that was in comparison the greatest prank ever pulled, which she was all for.

" So it seems. Kushina-san, what is your opinion on this matter ?" Minato asked his wife.

" They are, as Jounin Namikaze told you, ready for that mission." Kushina replied, with a sickly sweet voice. If there was one thing she taught her children well, it was never to make fun of their elder sibling in the presence of the parents. And they had to learn it the hard way.

Hinata, who also knew about the mission, was smiling. She loved this nature of Naruto. He would fit punishment and exercise in one go. And in truth, the greatest prank of all Shinobi and Kunoichi history was going off without a hitch. Sure she and Kushina made some _minor_ adjustment to the original plan, but, meh, what could you really do when the results were to be the same.

" Hmm, yes, you are correct. Alright, Team 7, you will come to the office to receive the mission tomorrow." Minato spoke, before entering the' Father Mode' and continuing his dinner.

The three Gennins could only watch and wonder what had happened right now. They knew one thing was for sure : They were in a world of pain tomorrow.

* * *

" Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting for duty." Naruto told his father, who was sitting behind the Hokage desk with Kushina, who was holding Mito's hand, right behind Minato.

" Here is the information on the mission. Due to the fact that this is an S-Rank mission so this will be the only one for today." Minato told his son.

When they left the tower, Arashi took a look at the mission papers and told his team, " We just have to catch a stupid cat."

His sisters agreed. This was going to be the easiest mission ever.

* * *

( _6 Hours later)_

" CATCH THE DAMN CAT !"

" KAMI. WHY DO YOU TORTURE US ?!"

" IT'S THERE."

" I GOT IT…. LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. IT BIT ME."

* * *

" So how was the mission ?" Naruto asked his siblings while he was forming Kurama so Mito could play with the Fox construct. Minato and Kushina were getting ready to set dinner.

" It was horrible." Naruko told him. " It was scarier than Natsumi's rage on finding Uncle Jiraiya's book." Naruto winced at that. He remembered when Jiraiya had accidently left his smut lying around. When Natsumi had read the first page, two things were bound to happen : 1. The book was torn to such an extent that no one could even recognize it. 2. She swore to write a whole series which had a better plot than the Icha-Icha, had character development and certain 'stuff' only when it was required, in a less perverted manner.

Well, Natsumi did both of them. Though the book wasn't quite as popular as the Icha-Icha series, women and less perverted men alike adored her book and she got a hefty sum from it, which she used fund the hospital, much to the grace of Tsunade-ba-chaan.

" Well, relax right now guys. Because Kurama will tell you guys a story." Naruto told them.

" Kurama ?" Arashi asked him.

" It's the Kyuubi's actual name."

When the whole family sat down, Naruto transferred the fox soul to the fox construct, giving it a more natural and demonic appearance.

 **" Ahh, feels good to stretch my legs again. Good job Kit."** Kurama told Naruto. Looking at the cowering figures before him, Kurama decided to ease them a bit. **" Don't worry, I won't bite your head off."**

" Fox-kun." Mito squealed before rushing forward to hug the Bijuu. Everybody, except for Naruto, tensed as they saw the fox move as well. To their utmost surprise, Kurama used his tails to tickle the little girl.

The expression on everyone's faces were those of shock, clearly stating the question : _What the hell is happening ?_

" Umm, Kyuubi, why are you acting like this ?" Minato asked the demon, only to cause the Fox to look at him. They all saw something which they never could have believed, the Fox smiled, if a fox could.

 **" Simple, I was under what you call a Genjutsu during the time of the attack."** Kurama told them all. **" It was done by one who calls himself ' Madara Uchicha',"** Minato shocked on hearing such things.

" How is he alive ?" He asked him.

 **" That I don't know, nor do I care about."** Kurama told them. **" We Tailed Beast are peaceful creatures who would prefer killing only in the manner of self defense. But you damn humans have enslaved us for your own selfish purposes."** Kurama roared in the end.

" But the Juubi told me that Shikaku has a bit of an insane side." Naruto told him. Almost everyone looked at him, shocked wit what they told them.

 **" Good going, kit. You just told them our secret."** Kurama scolded him. Seriously, he was an ANBU captain at 12, but he can't keep a secret for long. **" Basically, Juubi, or Tara, is the originator of the Tailed Beast."**

" So, like your Ka-saan ?" Arashi asked.

 **"** Actually, no, Arashi. It is something like, umm, giving a gift, so to say." Naruto told younger brother.

" And how do you know of this Juubi ?" Kushina asked. She wanted to know how her Sochi knew of the Tailed Beast who started the whole thing about Demons.

Naruto took a gulp before looking at Kurama first, then at his family, " Because, with Kurama's soul, I am also the Jinchuuriki for the Juubi, Tara as well."

A collective ' What's were heard from the family. " When did this happen ?" Minato asked.

" Since I was 4." Naruto told them. " When I was resting after the ' operation', I met some old man in my mindscape who told me that I needed to save the world. So to help me he brought Juubi and introduced her to me." He then looked at his mother before giving her a grin, " You would like her, she has all these amazing recipes, like ramen."

It was decided then, Kushina needed to meet her as soon as possible. Naruto knew that at that point, his life would become hell. His mother would constantly be in touch with Tara and if he knew Tara well, which he did, she would take every moment to be with her new friend. He shuddered at the thought.

He also needed to get Kurama to date her when he got another heart, so he could get Tara in the construct. Though, it was Tara who came up with the idea and she liked the Demon Fox.

" So … Tara is what exactly, Naruto-Niisan ?" Natsumi asked.

" She is the Ten Tailed Demon Wolf." Naruto told her. " You all have to meet her. She actually is one of the nicest person I have ever known." He ended with Kurama mask reattaching itself on Naruto's back.

With that talk, they had dinner. Naruto talked about getting Natsumi a pet dog so she could get better in taijutsu as it was her weak point. She usually focused on getting stronger in the Ninjutsu area. Arashi was well quipped in Kinjutsu while Naruko was a tank in Taijutsu.

And as their Instructor and a brother, his aim was to get them to the strongest possible condition, before the so call ' Akatsuki' revealed themselves.

Minato and Kushina also talked with Naruto, mostly about his fighting styles and his interest in Fuinjutsu. It was surprising to both of them that their son was already at Seals Master level 8. When they asked him how he was able to get so far, he simply stated that to full fill one of Hinata's dream, he needed to be at a higher level in the art of Sealing.

Minato and Kushina both knew where he was headed with this. They knew about the Caged Bird Seal, which was on every Side Branch Hyuuga. Remembering the previous night ordeals, Kushina asked him, " So how much kids you are planning on having ?"

Naruto turned red at this. Why, oh why, was his mother always on this type of talks ? " I dunno, Hinata and I, never have talked about it seriously." He half lied. He really didn't wanted to answer these questions. He felt comfortable only with Hinata, but with someone else, no. If that someone was his parents, than it was a huge no.

" Hmm, so I will need to talk with Hinata then. She has a brighter idea. Don't you agree, Minato-kun." She asked her husband.

" Y-yes dear." He knew, oh he knew that if he disagreed with his wife, she wouldn't have fun with him tonight, and that was something he wasn't willing to give up easily.

The look on Naruto's face said it all. He was in for a wild ride once he got married, with a fact he knew that Hinata had shown some of her pervertedness to him. When Naruto had a date with Hinata, on his first day as a Jounin Sensei, they went to the Chunin Exam Tower where they had lunch. While Naruto was getting a bath, Hinata walked up on him. That resulted in a hot make-out session, in the bath, naked.

Naruto blushed, remembering these events and knew that they would take it to the next level once they were married. He also knew that she was very protective of him. Even if some random girl, with whom she wasn't on a good terms with, tried to snatch him away, Hinata would show them the reason why she was to be feared.

He also needed to calm himself that once he was married to Hinata, he could have all the fun in the world. Excusing himself from the conversation, he went to his room. He knew that he was going to have a good sleep, as he had planned to bring Hinata over the next day for some night cuddling.

Soon he was asleep on his 'bed', as he dreamt a dream where there was no pain. No worries for anyone. Where he lived with his beautiful princess, Hinata. But he knew. Hinata knew. He was on a mission to save 'her'. She had called out to help her. Like Kurama, she was also being controlled. And like the person Naruto was, he couldn't standby when someone was in pain. So him and Hinata promised to save her and free her from her pain.

* * *

 **So. Second chapter. First of the many replies to reviews done before starting the chapter.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering why I chose to show Naruto forgiving his family. Simple, this is not a neglect fic. This is a story of how Naruto, who is a Jounin Sensei, teaches his siblings.**

 **Well that's it.**

 **Rate and Review please. Oh, I almost forgot. NO FLAMES.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
